1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a portable screwdriver that is compact, facilitates being carried and effectively prevents associated tips from being lost.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional screwdriver has a shaft and a tip. The shaft has a front end. The tip is formed on the front end of the shaft and is configured to connect to a specific type of screw such as a slot, Phillip's head, torx head, etc.
To overcome the inconvenience of carrying many screwdrivers with various tips, screwdrivers with a body and interchangeable tips were developed. The tips are available in various sizes and shapes to accommodate different screws and are generally packed in a small toolbox to allow numerous tips to be carried with the body of the screwdriver.
Even though exchangeable tip screwdrivers overcame the necessity to carry many screwdrivers, losing individual tips or the entire tip toolbox is now a problem. Therefore, improvements still need to be made to exchangeable tip screwdrivers.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a portable screwdriver to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.